


You Needed Me, So I'm Here

by Book_Lover2001



Series: We Need Each Other [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Andre is a OG, Caroline is rolling in cash but she's still a Demaury, Eliott's in love, Elu is endgame, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, He's still my favourite character, Lucas' dad gets what's coming for him, Lucas' in love, Lucas' mama pulls through, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sequel to "You Need Me and I'm Here", Shenanigans, Shorts, They're in love together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Lover2001/pseuds/Book_Lover2001
Summary: Lucas and Eliott are roommates who have recently started dating after months of pinning. Now together as friends and as a couple, they'll navigate the world of communication, love, family, and past hardships.A compilation of shorts that take place between the final chapter of "You Need Me, and I'll Be Here" and after the epilogue.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: We Need Each Other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808968
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	1. Every. Single. Universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading "You Need Me, and I'll Be Here"! Someone asked me for some more snippets from this universe and if you ask, you shall receive. I hope this cures your sadness from the end of season 6. 
> 
> Lots of Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 10, 2020
> 
> Lucas is worried that the Demaury’s might be getting too attached to him too soon and too fast, but really, he’s just afraid of getting a new family only to loose them if he and Eliott ever break up.

Lucas kicked the door closed behind him, his keys dangling from between his teeth as his arms held a mix of groceries and mail. He probably looked as frantic as he felt, and catching a glimpse of himself in the hallway mirror, he noted his ruffled hair and general demeanor of ‘hot mess’.

“Wow,” Eliott teased playfully, coming over to help him. “Sexy.” He plucked the keys from his boyfriend’s mouth and took a bag. 

“Watch it, Demaury,” Lucas bit back without heart, beginning to follow him into the kitchen. “I have the bag with ice cream in it.” Eliott figened a wounded look as they both settled the items on the table, before dropping it immediately to get a kiss.

“How’s your day?” Eliott asked, pulling Lucas to him but the loop of his jeans. The younger boy willingly gave into the action, allowing Eliott’s arms to wrap around him. 

“Meh. Yours?” 

“Meh,” Eliott agreed, before dipping his head to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Pulling away, he brushed Lucas’ untamable hair back into place. “My dad called.”

“Just now?” 

“Earlier,” Eliott corrected, letting Lucas free from his hold. They began unpacking, Lucas sitting on the table while handing items to Eliott.

“For any particular reason?” he asked, passing him a box of cereal. 

“Not really, but he wanted to know how your exam went. Said that you studied too hard for it and if you need him to come talk to your professor he will.” Eliott smiled at him as he took the ice cream to the freezer. Everytime Andre called he wanted to hear about Lucas’ day, about school, about his friends. It overwhelmed him to the point of confusion, a deep feeling in his stomach that was a mixture of appreciated and weariness.

“Oh,” Lucas said, slightly withdrawn. “That’s really nice of him.” Eliott turned around at the hesitation in his voice, resting his hands behind him on the countertop as he leaned against it. 

“He’s joking, Lucas, I wouldn’t freak out about it.” Lucas rolled his eyes, chucking a pack of sponges at him, but Eliott caught it swiftly before it hit his head. 

“Fuck you, I know he’s joking.” Eliott tilted his head, his smile faltering slightly as he noticed the slight change in Lucas-- a change that the latter wasn’t even aware was noticeable on his face. 

“Did I say something wrong before?” Lucas shook his head, busing himself with removing fruit from the bag. 

“No. Why do you ask?” Eliott was standing in front of him in three strides, taking the grapes from his hands and placing them back down. 

“We may have only just started dating, but I’ve lived with you long enough to know when something’s bothering you.” 

“I’m peachy,” Lucas promised, patting Eliott on the chest lightly. 

“That’s code for ‘I’m not fine’.”

“You’re overthinking me just a little too much, my love,” Lucas poked fun, trying best to bury his anxious thoughts further, hoping to convince Eliott. Leaning up he gave him a quick kiss before slipping off the table top. “I’ll message your dad later and tell him all about my test, okay?” Eliott didn’t say anything, only nodding, still apprehensive of his boyfriend’s adamant comment. “Good, so I’ll go take a shower and then I can make dinner.” 

“Are you sure--”

“How about you pick out one of your pretentious movies for us to watch? Bonus if it’s in black and white-- and silent!” 

Lucas stood under the running water letting it just roll off of him as he hung his head, his shoulders hunched over himself. He was fine. He was just taking everything too seriously. His thoughts just needed to take a vacation sometimes and let him live his life for a second without overthinking everything to the point of nausea.

Eliott watched him the rest of the night carefully, his eyes flickering to him every so often to study the set of his face. Throughout dinner and the movie, Lucas could feel him trying to read his thoughts. 

“You know,” Lucas spoke, looking over at him. “I’m fine.” 

“You’re not, but I’ll pretend to believe you if you want,” Eliott countered, with a strength behind his words. Lucas peered at him, his lips pressed tightly together at the challenge, but his boyfriend’s gaze was so warm and genuinely loving that it made him soften. But only a little.

“Yes, please,” Lucas told him, before turning back to the movie.

They moved on after that night, the topic being overshadowed by other things happening throughout the week. Although ten days later, the subject resurfaced. 

“Lucas, come see this!” Eliott called for him, from the sofa. Lucas groaned, closing his book and tossing it aside as he rolled off his bed. 

He made his way to the living room, to find Eliott holding a picture frame in his hands, an open delivery box on the coffee table. Lucas tossed himself beside him, snuggling up next to him as he looked down at the photo. 

“Oh,” Lucas whispered, taking it in. It was a photo of the two of them from Caroline’s wedding; a snapshot of them slow dancing on the patio when they thought no one was around. Their faces were inches apart, Lucas holding Eliott by the waist, while the other boy’s arms were dangling off his shoulders. 

“Caroline sent it,” Eliott said, his eyes having yet to break away from the framed moment. Lucas noticed a white card at the bottom of the box, sitting unopened addressed to the both of them. He picked it up gingerly before opening it with a precise tare. 

> _Lucas and Eliott,_
> 
> _I found this while Denis and I were going through wedding photos. I thought you’d might like it as a memento, and quite possibly to decorate your apartment with because I don’t have to have seen it to know how drabe and impersonal it probably is._
> 
> _Lots of love,_
> 
> _Your sister Caroline._

Lucas blinked at how she signed it. _Your sister--_ was it a mistake since it was for both of them? Eliott huffed a small laugh at the card he had been reading over Lucas’ shoulder. 

“That’s her not so subtle way of saying she wants to come over. We should really invite her before she shows up on our doorstep.” 

“Uh, yeah… maybe,” Lucas agreed, his mind still preoccupied by the _‘Your sister’_ part of the letter. Eliott once again regarded him with a distant look of focus. 

“Something wrong?” Lucas tore his eyes away from the words.

“Huh? No, I’m… it’s a really nice photo,” Lucas replied instead, taking the frame from Eliott and admiring it. “She’s right, we should hang it up.” 

“Lucas.”

“Over there by the plant--”

“Lucas,” Eliott tried again, this time an annoyance apparent in his voice. “Can you please tell me what’s wrong.” Lucas shifted to face him, clutching the photo to his chest for comfort as Eliott’s eyes begged him for honesty. 

“I…” Lucas didn’t want to tell him; the words stuck in his throat as he processed how stupid he was being about the whole situatuon. It felt like an ‘I’m sorry’ on the tip of your tongue but your pride is in the way. How like when you keep a secret all your life, holding it so close to your chest that it becomes a part of you, and sharing it means that some of yourself gets given up along with it. “I’m scared.”

“About what?” Eliott asked further when Lucas didn’t continue. Lucas lowered his gaze, dropping his attention to focus on the fraying end of their carpet. 

“About your family.” 

“But they love you--”

“That’s the problem,” Lucas cut him off, his chest tightening as Eliott’s frustration turned into confusion. “They like me too much.” There was a pause from the older boy as he began to process what he was being told. 

“Is this your way of saying you want to break up with me?” The question, that was filled with heartbreaking concern and fear, made Lucas almost leap from where he was sitting.

“What?” Lucas yelped, realizing where Eliott’s mind had gone. He reached out for him, touching his hand to his cheek, holding him still. “No, of course not I--” _love you_. “--No, no. I’m not breaking up with you. God, no.” Eliott relaxed, dropping his shoulders, before turning inwards to press a kiss to Lucas’ palm and taking a hold of his hand. 

“Then what are you so worried about?” Lucas, who’s other hand was still holding onto the frame, had his finger curled tightly around it, his knuckles turning white with the pressure. 

“I’m afraid that… that they’re getting too attached to me and that I am too,” Lucas took a breath. “I mean… What if something does happen between us? What if we do break up? It’ll be like losing another family.” The latter came out of his mouth in barely a whisper, so quiet, that he wasn’t sure he even spoke. 

“Lucas,” Eliott sighed sweetly, as he took the photo from his grip and placed it on the table. Then with an easy move, he brought Lucas into his arms, holding him tightly. Lucas settled his head against his chest, letting himself be comforted by the only person who knew how. “You shouldn’t be thinking like that.”

“I can’t trust easily, Eliott and if I do it always comes back to hurt me.”

“Sometimes you just have to let people close to you,” he said. “And sometimes you have to just… hope and pray.” 

“How are you so sure we’ll be together years from now?” 

“Because it’s you and me in every universe.” Lucas closed his eyes, as their mantra was spoken back to him. “Just… whenever you need to be convinced, just think about where we are in a different universe and you’ll see. You’ll find us together in every one. What are we going in #1906?”

“Watching a movie,” Lucas played along, finding the exercise to be as calming as it was silly. 

“Which?”

“One that you made,” he added the detail, genuinely thinking about the parallel life now. Eliott chuckled, his chest rising and falling against Lucas’ face. 

“Am I famous?” Lucas thought about it, as the world played behind his eyelids and it was as if he could see it like a memory.

“Not yet… maybe soon.”

“Well, I hope that Lucas is ready to be spoiled by my riches.” 

“You’re right…” Lucas blurted out, after a moment of silence. “We’re together in every single one. Living happily ever after.”

  
  



	2. The Slip Of A Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 9, 2020
> 
> Eliott confesses to Caroline that Lucas has yet to say the three words that define every relationship: I. Love. You. But if that wasn’t enough of a deep conversation to handle at the start of a new relationship-- Eliott lets it slip that he might not want to have kids… but Lucas does.

Eliott watched on from the doorway of the kitchen as Lucas spoke with his parents, a relaxed air between them that made it feel like he belonged here. Here, with him, in his life, a part of his family. An easy smile settled on his features as he observed, not wanting to interrupt just yet. He didn’t know what they were laughing about, although it wouldn’t have been hard to listen in on it, but his mind was just too far gone-- his thoughts were beyond their conversation, too busy envisioning his future with the younger man. 

“He fits right in,” Caroline whispered, taking up the spot next to her brother, as they now both completely blocked the entrance. She had a wineglass in her hand, her eyes searching Eliott’s face rather than focusing on Lucas. 

“Yeah,” he agreed softly. 

“It’s nice to see you happy,” she noted, before taking a sip of her drink.

“Was I not happy before?” _He wasn’t. Not this happy._ She shrugged, as they turned to face each other, their backs leaned against the doorframe.

“You’re a different kind of happy,” she settled on after contemplating her answer. “And you’re nicer.” He pinched her arm, to which she swatted his hand away with annoyance. “Fucker. I’ll tell Lucas you hurt me.”

“Sometimes I think you like him more than me,” Eliott huffed, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Sometimes? All the time,” she corrected, with a laugh. He rolled his eyes at her amusement. “You know before you both left after the wedding, I pulled him aside.”

“What for?”

“I wanted to thank him. I think he’s going to be sticking around for a long time, might as well acknowledge it.” 

“Everyone keeps saying that-- we even do but…” Eliott faltered, casting a quick glance at his boyfriend who was now being shown baby pictures. 

“What is it?” Caroline pressed further, intrigued as to what he’d say. 

“He hasn’t said that he loves me yet-- it’s okay, because I understand why but…”

“Doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt,” his sister nodded before giving him an empathetic sigh. 

“Those words mean a lot to him, more than I think they do for me.” She tipped her head slightly at that, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. 

“I don’t think they mean any less to you, Eliott. I think you know when to trust yourself enough to say them. It’s not that they’re emptier, or easier to say, or less valuable. Eli you have to remember, words when spoken become real.” 

“Fuck, Caroline,” he stared blankly at her. “Since when are you a philosopher when you drink?”

“Den has a shit ton of old ass books in his collection and I was bored.”

“How does it feel to be rich?” he teased, crossing his arms. She flipped him off, making a face of mockery.

“Like I’m going on a European tour while you sit home watching Charlie Chaplin movies.” 

“You’re trying to make me jealous but that honestly sounds like a great time.”

“What does?” Lucas piped up, having wandered over to them amidst their conversation. 

“Watching a silent movie over a tour of the continent.” Lucas rolled his eyes, at Eliott’s response, but not without heart. 

“Why would you pick that?” Caroline asked, not understanding his choice. Eliott shrugged, pulling Lucas to him by the waist. 

“'Cause Lucas is so cuddly, and I’d much rather be on the sofa with him.”

“You flatter me,” Lucas blushed, as a kiss was placed on the top of his head.

“Looks like mom has been showing you the family photos?” Caroline noted, motioning over to the memory box that had been removed from it’s spot on the shelf, it’s contents now discarded on the coffee table. Denis, who had returned from a phone call, was now taking his turn going through the photographs while Jacinthe pointed out little things about them. 

“You guys were so cute,” Lucas said, reaching up to poke Eliott’s cheek for emphasis. He swatted him away, much to the younger boy’s amusement. 

“Eliott was a mean toddler,” Caroline told him, pointing to her brother with an accusing finger. “Aweful.”

“God, I broke one of your Lego towers _once_ , and I will forever be a menace to you.” 

“Uh, and what about that time that you stole all of my crayons and snapped them in half?”

“You deserved it,” he defended himself, while Lucas shook his head at what he was hearing. “You were so jealous that I got a Gameboy that you stole mine and gaslit me to believe I had lost it.”

“But I gave it back,” she argued, with a rise in her voice.

“Yeah after mom threatened to ground you for a month!” 

“Alright, children,” Lucas tisked, a hit of a laugh in his voice. “Calm down.”

“She started it,” Eliott stuck his tongue out at her, to which she motioned for him to come at her. 

“Both of you started it,” Lucas internvered, not taking sides. “Equally at fault.” 

“What?!” Eliott was offended that Lucas wasn’t agreeing with him. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Just because I love you doesn’t mean that--” Lucas stopped himself, the words having slipped out before he could stop them. Eliott’s eyes widened and from his peripheral vision he could see Caroline’s lips slightly parted as she began to slowly excuse herself. 

“I…” Lucas clamped his mouth shut.

“You can take it back,” Eliott told him, kindly, running a hand down his boyfriend’s arm in a comforting gesture. Lucas looked up at him as if he hadn't expected the option. 

“I love you,” he chose to say instead. “I’ll never want to take that back.” A smile broke across both their faces, before Lucas brought Eliott down by the back of the neck to kiss him. 

“I love you so much,” Eliott whispered, as they stood with their foreheads together. 

“I’ve known for a long time, but… thank you for not rushing me.” Eliott brushed his thumb over Lucas’ cheek as they pulled apart.

“Thank you for not running away when I said in two weeks in.” Lucas laughed lightly

“Boys, look!” Jacinthe shouted, with excitement. “I found the home videos!” Eliott groaned as his mother waved a VHS in her hand with a grin on her face. 

“Can we even still watch that?” Caroline argued from the sofa, hoping that the answer was a resounding ‘no’. 

“I hope not,” Eliott pleaded quietly to Lucas, who was smiling as widely as Jacinthe. 

“Oh god, I hope so!” Lucas cheered. 

“As do I,” Denis agreed as he and Lucas shared a knowing look of anticipation from across the room. 

“I think we still have the player somewhere in the basement,” Andre said, rising from his spot. “I’ll go take a look.” His children all begged him not to, but their significant others all shushed them and encouraged Andre to continue on his search. 

“Please Lucas, don’t make me sit through this,” Eliott told Lucas as he dragged him to the couch to wait for his father to return with either the player or without it. 

“It’s not going to be so bad, baby,” Lucas calmed him down, his smile shining brightly. He snuggled up to Eliott, moving to sit in his lap. He leaned in, his lips grazing his ear as he whispered, “One day we’ll get to embarrass our own kids like this.” Eliott froze at that, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach but Lucas didn’t catch the wince on his face as Jacinthe distracted him with another photo. _Lucas wanted kids… but Eliott didn’t._

* * *

The drive home was silent, only the sound of the radio playing quietly was heard between them. Lucas seemed to have realized that something was off, but he didn’t say anything. His eyes kept flickering to Eliott every so often but the latter didn’t meet his glances, keeping his own attention focused on the road ahead of them. 

“I don’t think I want kids,” Eliott blurted out after the silence began to get to him. The breath that followed was one of relief as the pressure reduced in his chest. Lucas didn’t look at him, the only indication that he had heard what he said was the small action of him raking his teeth over his bottom lip. 

“I see.” 

“I didn’t know you wanted them,” Eliott continued, trying to correct himself. 

“It’s okay, Eliott,” Lucas assured, taking his hand and resting their entwined fingers on the centre console. “That’s very far in our future and we don’t have to have any.”

“Maybe I’ll change my mind,” Eliott added. Lucas raised his brow at that, before settling himself further into his seat, straightening his back. 

“Eliott,” he coaxed, dragging his name out like someone trying to get you to speak further. “You don’t have to say that.” 

“But I mean it.” Lucas sighed, his thumb tracing a pattern onto the back of Eliott’s hand. 

“I’ll still be with you if you don’t want kids… it’s not a deal breaker for me.” 

“It’s just… I never…” Eliott pulled into their parking spot, shifting the car into park and shutting it off. He kept his eyes forward, but he knew Lucas was watching the side of his face intently. “I never thought I could have them, so I just…” he shrugged. 

“What is it?”

“What if I’m an awful dad?” Eliott finally turned to him. Lucas’ eyes softened, his lips pulling into a sad smile. 

“Trust me when I say, you’ll be a great dad.” 

“But… I’m… ” It was as if he could speak coherently, his thoughts racing around a single word: _Bipolar._

“My love, your mental illness does not immediately qualify you for ‘shitty father of the year’,” Lucas explained, firmly. “You have more compassion and love than anyone I have ever met. We all have bad moments-- and sure your's are… a little more difficult to get through, but that doesn’t mean you can’t raise a kid. You’re not in it alone, Eliott. I’ll be there too, and so will your parents and your sister. Look at Basile-- his mom is bipolar and he’s perfectly fine. He doesn’t love her any less.” 

“I don’t know,” Eliott admitted, shamefully. Lucas cleared his throat, shifting slightly. 

“We’re talking about this as if we’re adopting tomorrow. We have _years_ to talk about this, to work things out, to actually consider this. Please, don’t let yourself worry about it, okay? We are way too new at this whole thing. Look, in like two years let's talk about getting a dog and we’ll go from there. What do you say?” Eliott blinked at him, his heart beating in his throat as he looked at the big blue orbs of love staring at him, the question hanging in the space between them. 

“Okay.” 

“We only have to live minute by minute, Eliott. Don’t overthink it-- and that means a lot coming from me,” he gave a self deprecating laugh.

“Minute by minute,” Eliot agreed, repeating the philosophy back to him. Lucas winked at him, moving to unbuckle his seatbelt. 

“Great, now I don’t know about you but I’m so very _tired._ ” Eliott snorted at the inflection in his boyfriend’s voice as he slipped out of the car with a cheeky grin. He closed the door separating them, but through the window he watched as Lucas sauntered to their apartment complex front door, knowing fully well what he was doing. 

“Fucker,” Eliott swore, grabbing his keys and hurrying from the car to chase after him. Lucas screeched as Eliott neared, running up the stairs to get away. Yeah, minute by minute. Eliott could live like that.


	3. Season's Greetings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 28, 2020
> 
> Caroline sends her first annual family Christmas card to which Eliott and Lucas find extremely amusing. So much in fact that they decide to make their own holiday card. Thus begins the Holiday Card Wars!

Lucas stood shoulder to shoulder with Eliott as they looked down at the card held in the latter’s hand, both their expressions a mix of humour and cringe as the photo caught the glare of the light over head. Lucas covered his mouth with his hand, the long sleeve of his big sweatshirt pulled over his fingers for warmth. Under the baggy jumper he was practically lost in a sea of soft martieral, his body shape barely recognizable under the cloth. Eliott’s lips were pressed firmly together, holding back a confused laugh as he flipped the photo over in his hands. 

“Well… this is…” he began selecting his words carefully, but ultimately failing. 

“Something…?” Lucas offered, plucking the holiday card from his hand to admire it from a different angle. It didn’t make it better. 

“Is it as--”

“Horrible as it seems? Yes,” Lucas finished for him, a chuckle on the tailend of his words. 

“God, it’s so cringy.” 

“We have to make one,” the smaller boy said looking up at his boyfriend with a wicked gleam in his eyes. A smile broke across Eliott’s features as he conteplated the offer. 

“Caroline would freak.” 

“Get your laptop,” Lucas delegated with excitement, clapping his hands. “We have to find the _worst_ christmas sweaters. I’m talking, jinglebells, tinsel, trashy stitched patterns, lights-- the fucking works!” Eliott laughed walking over to get his computer and opening it. They settled on the sofa, Lucas crowding the older boy’s space, looking over his shoulder at the screen.

“She’s going to hate us,” he warned, but didn’t stop his search. Lucas waved him off.

“She’s the one who sent out those god awful family ‘seasons greeting cards’. Who does that? Us now. We do that now. We have to top her’s.”

Caroline was going to give them so much shit for this. They mimicked her card to the T-- from the pose, to the plastic smiles, to the horrendous rich chateau background (their’s was green screened, obviously), to the font and message. They mailed them out two weeks into December and then promptly forgot about their jab at the rich, political life that Eliott’s sister had married into. 

A week before Christmas, was when they were reminded of their joke.

Lucas landed on the sofa with a thud and a laugh, as Eliott moved on top of him with a cheeky grin. The irrelevant, playful argument that had just taken place moments before was now long forgotten, as they kissed each other with a ferocity that made Lucas shiver. His hands wrapped around the taller boy’s neck, pulling him down to meet his mouth with a firm hold. Eliott’s touch ran down along his cheek, passing over his shoulder and down his side, until it was grasping Lucas’ thigh, lifting his leg to wrap around Eliott’s waist. Lucas moaned, his mouth opening at the action as their kiss deepened until it was taking his breath away. He pulled at strands of Eliott’s hair until a similar sound was made by the older boy, making him feel a deep drop of his stomach. Eliott’s hand found it’s way up the side of Lucas’ hoodie, his fingers grazing over his bare skin sending sparks over his body. God, he loved him. 

Eliott pulled his lips away, moving his mouth to Lucas’ neck, nipping a sensitive spot with his teeth. Lucas’ breaths were uneaven and shaky as he tilted his head back and to the side to give his boyfriend more surface area. 

“I just want to--” Eliott had begun to mummbled against his skin, only to be cut off by his cell phone ringing in his backpocket. Groaning, he reached for it, without removing his lips from just below the other boy’s ear. He silenced it, tossing it onto the ground, and returning his full attention back on the task at hand. 

“Eliott,” Lucas gasped. “God, just--” The phone began to vibrate against the carpet with an annoying sound. Eliott pulled away reluctantly with a sigh of frustration, running a hand over his face. He flashed an apologetic smile to Lucas, looking down at him with a disheveled look. Lucas shrugged, nodding for him to answer. Eliott rolled off of him and onto the floor, sitting on the ground his phone now in hand. 

“Caroline, someone better be dying,” he huffed to his sister, as Lucas ran his fingers through his hair from where he still laid on the sofa. He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear as she shouted at him. _YOU BOTH HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_ The boys shared a look of confusion between themselves, before Eliott transferred the call to speakerphone. 

“What are you getting on about? I’m busy,” Eliott tried again, as an obviously frustrated Caroline seethed.

“Would you care to tell me why 100 holiday greeting cards mocking mine, have shown up at my house?” Lucas covered his mouth with his hand, an uncontrollable laugh falling from his lips as he was reminded of their prank. 

“We got a deal at the print shop,” Eliott began, trying to muffle his laugh as he spoke.

“What the hell am I supposed to do with them? You are both idiots, fuck I swear.”

“Use them as wallpaper?” Lucas offered through his tears. 

“And here I thought you’d be a good influence Lucas,” she muttered. “Morons.” 

“If that’s all, we were busy,” Eliott pressed further. 

“You both have no life what could possibly… Nevermind. Gross. Nasty, goodbye.” She hung up faster than Eliott could, leaving them both in a fit of laughter. 

“We’re going to find those regifted to us for Christmas,” Eliott explained as he took in a deep breath to calm down.

“That or she’ll sending them, one by one, each day, until she runs out,” Lucas supplied, sitting up, resting his back on the arm of the couch. Eliott tossed himself back down next to him.

“We should do it again next year,” he suggested, much to Lucas’ delight. 

“Ugh, I love you,” he said in response as he moved to straddle the older boy’s lap.

“It’ll be our tradition.” Lucas ran his hands down his chest, humming at the thought. 

“Yes,” he nodded admently, before leaning forward to hover their faces inches apart. “Now, where were we?” 


	4. Don’t Tuck Your Thumb In Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 4, 2021
> 
> Eliott just punched Lucas’ father in the face, hurting his hand in the process, so Lucas takes his knight in shinning armour to the hospital to get it looked at.

Lucas had his lips pressed into a thin line as he held Eliott’s non injured hand with a reassuring grip. His other was definitely fractured-- or at least sprained, and the thought wasn’t meant to bring a smile to his face but it did. Slightly.

Eliott looked embarrassed, the red blush still high on his cheeks as he sat silently in the hospital’s waiting room for x-rays. Eliott may have been feeling guilty about his actions but Lucas only felt a surge of pride and affection, and an understanding that he should be a little more upset about the whole situation. But he didn’t.

“I’m sorry,” Eliott apologized, inclining his head towards his boyfriend as they sat in an odd silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward, but it wasn’t their general calm, relaxing air either. It was… _different_. It was uncertain as they both failed to know what to say. 

“I’m not,” Lucas admitted after a moment, his smile cracking through his attempt to hold it abay. Eliott looked confused by the breathy laugh that was on the tail end of the younger man’s words. 

“You’re not… mad at me?”

“Mad at you?” Lucas turned to him. “No. Kinda proud, yes. Every so slightly amused, apparently. Also kind of turned on? Sure. But not mad.” 

“I just punched your dad in the face and you’re not anywhere near the emotion of being mad?” Lucas thought about it. 

“No. Does that make me a bad person?” It was Eliott’s turn to laugh, leaning his head back against the wall. 

“Nope. He deserved it,” Eliott said, standing firm in his defence. “I just hope he won’t press charges.” 

“He won’t,” Lucas assured him, with a pat on the arm. Suddenly, Lucas’ phone cut through the quiet environment with a startling volume. He quickly reached for it. “It’s your dad.” 

“He must have called my phone but it’s on silent,” Eliott sighed, removing his hand from Lucas’ to rub at his eyes. 

“Hello?” Lucas picked up with hesitation. 

“Lucas!” Andre began with a happy tone. “How are you, son?” He still hadn’t gotten used to the term of endearment even after a year. 

“I’m fine, how are you?” Eliott gave him a warning look, telling him to keep this a secret.

“I’m well. I’ve been trying to reach Eliott all night at--” Andre cut off as the hospital’s PA system began to make an announcement. “Are you at the hospital?” Lucas gave Eliott an apologetic look, as his boyfriend slumped into his chair. 

“Yes, it’s nothing extreme, I promise,” Lucas began, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Just a little accident that will be good as new in no time.”

“Are you hurt? Is it Eliott?” 

“Eliott just hurt his hand, and we’re just waiting for x-rays.”

“What happened? 

“Uh…” Lucas had always been good at coming up with lies under pressure but for some reason these circumstances made his brain a bit slow. “He… fell down the stairs and landed on it wrong.”

“Huh,” Andre hummed with a short breath. Lucas pressed his lips together, his fingers crossed that he wouldn’t press further. He knew that Andre was a perspective man and could tell Lucas was lying. “Well… keep us updated on what the doctors have to say.”

“I will,” Lucas agreed before exchanging goodbyes. Hanging up, Lucas let out a sigh as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

“Do you think he bought it?” Eliott asked, hopefully. 

“Absolutely not, but he didn’t say anything about it.” 

“Probably thinks it’s some sex accident.” Lucas choked on air at Eliott’s nonchalant comment that made him want to question if this hypothesis was based on previous events. “Somehow I think it’s better if he thinks that. My mom will literally freak if she finds out I punched your dad. She does not ‘entertain’ the idea of physical violence.”

“Uh maybe for you? The idea of your parents thinking that-- I can’t process what it will be like the next time I see them.”

“Thanks for living with a lifetime of unnecessary shame for me,” Eliott cooed, playfully. Lucas groaned, but shrugged it off. 

“It’s the least I can do, babe,” he smiled as Eliott leaned over and gave him a short kiss. “Thank you for standing up for me.” 

“I’d do it again. You shouldn’t have to put up with him. He’s an absolute asshole.” Lucas scrunched up his nose at the accuracy. 

“I always thought that he’d change his mind, you know? Or at least try to be nicer? Make an effort? But, I don’t think it’s ever going to happen.” 

“I’m sorry you have a shitty dad,” Eliott apologized, even though he knew it wouldn’t change anything. Lucas brushed a piece of hair from Eliott’s eyes.

“I like to think I went through so many awful years because the universe had to balance out all the good ones I’m going to have the rest of my life.”

“Eliott Demaury?” A nurse called out to the room, interrupting their moment. Lucas rose from his seat, offering his hand to Eliott. 

“Come on, my knight in shining armour, up you get.” Eliott rolled his eyes but accepted the help. Lucas loved Eliott, that he knew almost immediately from the moment he began to fall for him. It may have taken him a while to admit it out loud, but he meant it wholeheartedly. In this moment, Lucas knew that he somehow loved Eliott more. _More._ As if that was possible. How can you love someone _more_ if you already love them with your entire being? Maybe loved didn’t have a limit-- a ceiling that you couldn’t surpass. Or maybe the _amount_ of love one could feel was all subjective calculations of heart beats and chemical reactions in your mind based on spur of the moment words or actions that heighten the perception of emotions. Maybe he didn’t love Eliott any _more_ than he normally did, but maybe it was just that Eliott had given him a _new_ reason to love him. That was it, he decided. Lucas wasn’t feeling _more_ love for him, he was just feeling love under new circumstances. He already loved Eliott to the max, but now his mind was reminded of that fact and therefore the feeling was pushed to the forefront of his brain. Like a song that plays in the background until you realize that it’s your favourite and you turn the volume all the way up. 

“You okay?” Eliott leaned in and asked on their walk through the emergency wing. Lucas shook from his thoughts, bringing himself back to reality. 

“Yeah, of course,” Lucas promised. And he was. He was absolutely okay.

  
  



	5. Act Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 12, 2023
> 
> Lucas finally breaks after a stressful month of classes, medical school applications, his mother’s sporadic health, and now Eliott’s depressive episode. Sometimes you just need your mother.

Lucas knew what kind of day-- what week --this was going to be before he even fully woke up. He had already seen a few of the signs but all he could do was watch from the sidelines and wait for them to fully take hold. When he blinked awake, adjusting his eyes to the sun that was fooding in through the drawn back curtains, illuminating Eliott’s bedroom with an early morning glow, Lucas found no one in his space. Eliott was no longer entwined with him like he always was, with his face buried in Lucas’ neck, his limbs holding him with a comforting warmth. No, rather he was on the furthest end of the bed, completely wrapped in a cluster of blanket and sheets. It wasn’t just that which had made him worry, but it was just… a feeling in the air. Today was going to be a bad day. 

Lucas hated that he couldn’t do anything to lessen the burden off of Eliott’s shoulders. He hated that he could only lay here doing the bare minimum. 

_“My roommate’s bipolar,” Lucas told Basile when he and the Gang were over at Yann’s for a group night. Yann and Arthur were distracted by the video game, shouting at each other as they grappled for the other’s remote in failing attempts of sabotage. Basile had taken up the spot on the sofa next to him after noticing Lucas’ mind wandering in and out more than usual._

_“Cool,” Bas said, stretching his arm across the back of the couch. Lucas turned his body inwards to face him, confused by the casualness in his tone._

_“Cool?”_

_“Yeah,” he shrugged, not correcting his phrasing. “Look, dude, I wouldn’t freak out about it.”_

_“How can I not?” Lucas asked, with a heightened pitch to his voice. “I don’t even think I should have left him alone tonight.”_

_“Lucas, come on,” Basile began, attempting to assure him again. “You don’t see me babysitting my mom every time she has an episode. Just because you like the guy--”_

_“I don’t like him. He’s just my roommate.” Basile rolled his eyes, but didn’t press further. He already knew that was a lie._

_“Fine, sure. Just because you live with him doesn’t mean you’re responsible. Look, keep an eye on him, make sure he’s safe, but you can’t follow him around like a lost puppy. Is he manic or depressive right now?”_

_“Depressive, I guess?”_

_“There’s nothing you can do, Lucas. You just have to let it be. Let him rise back to the surface, and until then you just go about your day like normal.”_

_“How?”_

_“I don’t know man. Sleep, wake up, shower, eat, go to class, study-- just don’t stand at the foot of his bed and watch him, cool?”_

_“Sure.”_

Lucas got out of bed in search for caffeine, his eyes lingering on Eliott’s turned back for a moment as Basile’s words echoed through his mind-- they always did. _Go about your day like normal._ It was harder than he made it out to be. 

Everytime Eliott slipped away, the apartment was never quite the same. It was emptier, duller, lonelier. His lively warmth was missing and Lucas always got a reminder about how much he took the blissful presence of Eliott for granted during times like these. It felt like walking through a still life painting, where everything seemed far away and muted; real yet not. The silence of the morning made his stomach drop as his racing mind began to fill in the gaps of quietness. _You have that test coming up that you know you're going to fail. You have to study for that all day or else you'll never pass your final semester. None of the medical schools have accepted you because you don't work hard enough; work harder. Eliott doesn't need you to be freaking out today over your petty problems, so suck it up._

“Mama,” Lucas picked up the call from his mother as he made himself coffee. She had begun to call him more recently then she had in years and Lucas hoped this was a good sign.

“Darling,” she began chipperly, which pulled him from his haze. He smiled at the sound of her voice. “How’s my baby doing?”

“Good, I’m good,” he replied, lying. He was feeling himself slipping. The coffee maker began to fill his cup and he could feel it’s steam on his face like a friendly wake up call. “How are you?”

“Better today, that’s all I can ask for.” He bit his bottom lip at the optimism in her words, but tried to shove his unwelcomed thoughts down. “How’s your young man? Is Eliott coming with you today? I haven’t seen him lately.” 

“I don’t think he will be, no. Sorry mama.” There was a pause on the other end of the line and then she gave a hum. 

“Something wrong, Lucas?”

“No, nothing bad,” he said, in an attempt to curve her worry. “Just a bit of a bad day today.” 

“I had one of those two days ago,” she told him, with sympathy. It felt ironic that she was pitying him in this situation. 

“You didn’t tell me that.” 

“You go through enough that you don’t need to be worried about me all the time. I’m fine, my darling.”

“I’d still like to know when you don’t feel good.”

“Oh, hush, you,” she tisked him. “I’m sure the doctors call you enough these days. You stay with Eliott today. I’ll see you next week.” 

“No, I can still come.” His mother may not always be _his mother_ ; she was having more days were she hardly knew who he was, but on her better days, it was almost as if she was the same woman who raised him for the first fourteen years of his life. 

“Lucas,” she warned.

“I don’t want to suffocate him, today. He doesn't need me hovering around him. I just have to have a normal day.” At that she gave a light laugh, a sound that was a bit more tamed then her usual one. 

“You will never be normal when he’s sad. Putting on a brave face is far from being normal, but you know this already. Why are you really upset?” As she spoke, Lucas had found himself standing the middle of the kitchen staring blankly out the window, having forgotten entirely about his coffee brewing. He sniffled, the kind you did before you cried hoping that it would keep everything abay. It almost never worked.

“I’ve been stressed lately with graduation coming up and then Med School and now with Eliott being down today and--” he broke. 

“Dear, stay home and take care of yourself, please.” 

“I shouldn’t be the one needing to be taken care of right now.” 

“We all need someone to care for us, Lucas. You can’t pretend you don’t. Remember when I you begged me to go to school when you had the flu because you didn’t want to miss the trip to the Louvre?” 

“Yann needed a bus partner,” Lucas defended his ten twelve year old self.

“You hate being a burden,” she corrected, sternly. “That was my fault… your father’s too… we made you grow up too fast. But now you have so many people that will take care of you. Let them, darling. Let me, this one time, take care of you too. Stay home.” 

“Okay,” Lucas said through the tears that ran down his face. He hadn’t meant to cry, but now that he was, he couldn’t seem to stop. 

“Go back to bed,” she said in a mothering tone. 

“You can’t make me go back to bed mom.”

“I’m still your mother even if I’m half way across Paris. You will always be my son, Lucas. So, _go back to bed_.”

“I love you mama.” 

“I love you too, darling.”

  
  



	6. Judgement Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 26, 2026
> 
> Eliott asks Yann, Basile, and Arthur for Lucas’ hand in marriage. Then later, he realizes that he doesn’t need a fancy restaurant or grand romantic gesture to propose; he just needs a ring, a well timed speech, and Lucas.

Eliott took a breath as he let Basile, Arthur and Yann into the apartment. Lucas was visiting his mother today and would be gone for another hour, so Eliott had to make this quick. The guys shuffled inside, kicking their shoes off and walking to the living room with the comfort of living here-- which at this point, after five years, they basically did. 

Eliott carried the tension in his shoulders as they settled into the sofa, each watching him with curious eyes. The older man paced in front of them, worry in the lines of his face for no reason.

“Dude,” Yann began, calling out to him. “You’re acting as if you’re about to tell us Lucas died. Calm down.” Eliott made a face at the thought, but he stop his walking to turn to them. 

“What is it? Is everything okay?” Arthur asked, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eliott reassured them, clearing his throat. “I don’t know why I’m freaking out, but um… I just had to… talk to you guys.” Basile furrowed his brows at the phrasing, sitting up further. 

“Are you dumping Lucas? Because I don’t think you could take all three of us at the same time.” Eliott almost choked.

“What? No, god no! I would never-- I… I wanted to ask you for your blessing.” 

“Blessing for what?” Basile asked, only to be smacked upside the head by Arthur. 

“He wants to propose to Lulu.” At Arthur’s clarification, Basile’s jaw dropped. 

“Really?” Eliott nodded, his worry slightly subsiding as his smile came back to his lips; it was sweet and small, a little shy.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“About fucking time!” Yann screamed, stretching his arms up to the sky. “There is a god!”

“We thought you two idiots would never make the final move!” Arthur exclaimed with a clap.

“I knew you two would be endgame!” Basile cheered, rushing over to tackle Eliott with a hug. Before he could regain his balance, the other two men were jumping onto him in congratulations. 

“Okay guys,” Eliott laughed, trying to wiggle out of the group hug after it went on a little too long. “I’m going to take that as your blessing.” 

“Dude,” Yann clasped him on the shoulder, with a proud smile. “You didn’t even have to ask, man.” 

“I’m honoured,” Basile told him, wiping away a real tear.

“Have to talk to his mom?” Eliott nodded, at Arthur’s question.

“Yeah, when I last visited. She said ‘yes’ but I wanted to ask you guys too because you mean a lot to Lucas--to me, too.” The boys all blinked at him, their expressions all more or less the same. Touched. “He’s father is… well, the biggest asshole ever, and although his mother is still here, she’s not as coherent as she used to be. You’re his real family and have been for years.”

“You’re a good person, Eliott,” Yann said, choking up as well. “You’ve always been good to Lucas and I have no doubts that you’ll continue to be. Congrats, bro.” 

“Welcome to the family,” Arthur smiled at him. 

“I love you, man,” Basile cried, pulling Eliott into another hug. “He will definitely say ‘yes’.”

* * *

Eliott knew that. He knew logically, deep in his mind, that Lucas would say yes. It was just a fact. Everyone he talked to about it-- Caroline, the Gang, Marie Lallemant-- each said the same thing. Yet, that didn’t stop Eliott from freaking out and stressing over it.

He planned the whole thing out with meticulous detail (something he never does) not wanting anything to go wrong. Tomorrow he had arranged for dinner at one of Lucas’ favourite places, and then they would go for a walk through the park, and then they would go to their spot, and-- 

Eliott blinked up at Lucas, who was sitting on the countertop, his legs crossed under him as he read through a cookbook; his thumb between his teeth as he skimmed the page. 

“Caroline said that Andrea wanted a vanilla cake, but all these recipes are so sugary. Your sister will kill me if I have to put three cups of sugar in just the cake alone.” Eliott didn’t answer. He just smiled fondly at him from the table, lost in how much he loved him. 

“I guess I don’t have to follow it  _ exactly _ . I’m a doctor-- I’m great at chemistry, I should be able to figure this out. Should I have just let her buy the cake? Probably, but god when Andrea said she wanted me to make it, I almost died.” Lucas still hadn’t looked up from the page, and was fully unaware of the effect he was having on his boyfriend for merely existing. 

“I love you,” Eliott spoke up after staring for far too long. Lucas flickered his eyes over at him. 

“I love you too, Eli,” he replied casually, before returning back to his reading, but Eliott was being anything but casual.

“No,” Eliott tired again. “I  _ really _ love you. So much.” Lucas pressed his lips into a smile, closing the book in his lap.

“I  _ really _ love you too. So much,” he repeated with a chuckle. Eliott shook his head again, standing up and walking over to him. He took the book away, placing onto the countertop. Lucas looked at him curiously as Eliott helped into down, back onto the ground. 

“I love when you laugh at my jokes, especially when they’re not funny,” Eliott began to list. “I love when you sit through shitty movies with me, even though you know I would turn them off if you asked. I love how supportive you are about my art even when I don’t think it’s any good. I love how much you want to help people. I love how when Basile broke his nose and showed up at our door at three in the morning you just fixed it while still being half asleep. I love how much you care about Andrea-- so much that you’re freaking out about her birthday cake. I love how much you make me want to be a better person.” Through Eliott’s entire speech, Lucas stood quietly, unsure of where he was going. “God I love you so much, Lucas Lallemant, and I never want to be without you. And if you’ll have me, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. This is not how I planned to ask, but I couldn’t take waiting any longer.” Eliott began to lead Lucas towards their living room, as the realization began to dawn on him. He continued to be speechless, as Eliott rummaged through his bag of paint supplies to remove a little black box that had been hidden in the mess. Then dropping to his knee, Eliott opened it revealing a shiny silver band that caught the light of the lamp. Lucas’ eyes were wide as he looked down at the ring and then back at Eliott.

“Lucas, will you marry me?” There was a moment of nothing-- a static that buzzed through the air causing Eliott to slightly panic. Although it was less than a millisecond, it felt as if the silence had lasted years. Then, Lucas nodded emphatically as a few tears rolled down his face as his hand went to quiet a sob that was threatening to break. 

“Yes,” he finally spoke as he threw himself into Eliott’s arms, nearly sending them both onto their backs. Eliott held him tightly as they both cried happily, into each other’s shoulders. 

“I love you,” Lucas whispered into his ear, before pulling back slightly, to hold Eliott’s face in his hands. He kissed him, a sweet and languished kiss that promised so much. He slipped the ring onto Lucas’ finger moments later and marveled at the man he would spend the rest of his life with. This was the luckiest Eliott could ever get. 

“What are the guys going to say?” Lucas laughed as they broke apart from another kiss. Eliott blushed, running his fingers through his own hair. 

“They already knew I was going to ask,” Eliott confessed.

“You told them?”

“I asked them for permission,” he told him, in correction. Lucas’ lips parted slightly at the news, before settling into an easy smile. His eyes shimmered with the reminisce of tears, shining with a love that could never be captured by words. Lucas didn’t need to say what he was thinking, though. Eliott already knew how much it mattered to him; how much the simple gesture meant to him. He didn’t need to be told for him to understand. After five years, he knew Lucas better than Eliott knew himself. They had already reached the point where they could communicate like spies through looks and touches that spoke more than they could share aloud. He knew him well enough to recreate him perfectly behind his eyelids, with every detail and every imperfection. No one would ever know him better than Eliott. That was a fact. 


	7. Andre's Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 1, 2027
> 
> Andre Demaury assumed the role of Lucas’ father figure from the moment he met him and he will tell everyone and anyone about how proud of his future son-in-law he is, even if that someone is Thomas Lallemant.

Andre had told Lucas almost eight months ago that he would have loved to meet his father-- 'love' being less a term of excitement and more one of incredulous curiosity. His soon to be son-in-law had returned from a phone call with the man in question and the moment he came back, Andre was reminded of the very first night he had met Lucas. Although finding out he hadn’t really been dating his son was… shocking, he couldn’t blame either men for what happened, especially as it managed to work out quite well for them in the end. He hadn’t known the boy for more than a handful of hours at the time but it was as if he _knew_ he was special, different from Lucille and the others that came before her. But with that all aside, Andre couldn’t stand to watch a nice young man being tortured by his own father. Andre didn’t have the ability to even _think_ about treating Eliott like that, so when he had the opportunity to step in, he did. He found him crying under a tree, with his dad attempting to bombard him with calls and messages. Andre had felt his fatherly instinct kick in, suddenly feeling protective of Lucas. _He may not be my kid, and he could break up with Eliott tomorrow, but he shouldn’t be treated like this by his own dad._

Andre still believed that to this day, and now Lucas was going to be his son through marriage and he couldn’t have been happier. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” Lucas said as they walked to the suit shop at the end of the block. Andre clasped his shoulder with a light pat.

“Of course, son. I’m honoured you wanted me too.” Lucas looked up at him as they neared the store, his blue eyes full of gratitude. Andre knew that this meant a lot to him; bringing the closest thing to a father with him for his final suit fitting, and the older man was completely honest with his response. _He was honoured_. 

Andre was man enough to admit he cried at Eliott’s fitting and now he was tearing up at Lucas’, just from watching the smile that settle on his features when he saw himself in the reflection. He had come a long way-- a distance that Andre would never completely understand. It was a journey that was reflected in the way he carried himself; in the way that he protected Eliott; the way he protected himself.

Getting up from his seat he walked over to Lucas, standing next to him facing the mirror.

“I’m proud of you, son,” Andre told him, resting his hand on his shoulder. Lucas lowered his gaze, dropping it to the floor before returning it. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?”

“For giving me my family-- for becoming my family.” Andre swallowed down a bubble of feelings, as he felt like he had just gotten punched in the heart. 

“You’re all Jacthine and I could have hoped for Eliott, and we love you like our own kid. Never doubt that you belong anywhere else, then with our family.”

It was already a day of heightened emotion, but he was unprepared for what was about to happen next. The phone call was quick and practically wordless, as Lucas’ face shifted from a joyful contentment to a panic. His eyes widened as he hummed into the phone, his mouth agape at what he was being told. 

“Lucas?” Andre brought him back to the moment, pulling him from his thoughts. Lucas blinked at him, as if he had momentarily forgotten about his presences. 

“It’s my mom.” 

* * *

The clinic was as cold and sanitary as it was the last time Andre had been all those many years ago with Eliott. He hoped that he would never have to return to a place like this, but he definitely never thought he’d be returning under these circumstances. Lucas’ face was stoic and emotionless as he walked the building with an unsettling familiarity that made Andre’s heart flood with sympathy. It was all staral and smelled of a time that he didn’t wish to remember. 

Andre only followed his son-in-law until it became apparent that he was nearing the room. He flashed him a supportive, shallow smile, before taking a seat in one of the plastic chairs at the end of the hall. His eyes followed Lucas, until the boy’s figure turned into a room and disappeared from sight. Andre’s leg shook with an uncomfortable, worried tension that he was too old to be feeling. Running a hand through his almost completely grey hair, he waited for Eliott to arrive, knowing that this was where Andre’s ability to comfort Lucas ended. His son had been at work, organizing a showcase at one of the galleries in the city, when he messaged him in the elevator, Lucas being too far away to do it himself. Now, there was nothing left to do but hope and pray and wait. 

About fifteen minutes into sitting alone, another man arrived taking up a seat a few empty chairs away. He didn’t look as frantic as Andre knew he probably did. He was staring outwards with an expressionless face, his lips set in a relaxed frown. He seemed more tired than anything, an exhaustion apparent in his shoulders. 

“Visiting?” Andre asked, deciding to distract himself with small talk, something he had gotten comfortable with over the years of business lunches and calls. The man shifted his eyes to him, taking in who was speaking, before deciding to answer. 

“Something like that. You?” There was a familairy in his features although Andre couldn’t place him off the top of his head. Perhaps his advertisement firm had been contracted by him before; work always seemed to follow him. 

“I’m here with… my son,” That’s what Lucas was at this point.

“I suppose I’ll be seeing mine here too…” The man spoke his words with a hesitant, withdrawal of warmth. 

“Does he not want to see you?” 

“I wouldn’t think so,” the man shrugged as if he were indifferent to the fact. “I don’t necessarily want to see him, either so the feeling would be mutual.” 

“Bad relationship?” Andre didn’t know why he was pressing for so much information, but the man didn’t seem to be pulling back. 

“Never really had one,” he laced his fingers in his lap. “He’s not… how I wanted my son to turn out.” 

“Well, I don’t think anyone hopes that their son has a mental illness.” 

“Oh no, my son's not crazy,” the man waved his hand, not seeming to notice Andre’s wince at the word _crazy._ “Well, I guess sometimes he’s over emotional and dramatic-- he gets that from his mother. He’s always been hateful of me; defiant, childish, rebellious. I wouldn’t wish my worst enemy to have to deal with my kid.” Andre wondered what made this man’s son turn against, and how awful he must be to be described in such a way. "A disappointment, truly. He could have been a great man like me, if only he had just listened to my criticism. He has no respect for my wisdom, always just like his mother, bitchy and winy." 

Suddenly, from around the corner, Eliott rushed over to him. 

“Dad!” he breathed heavily, panting from having raced here. “Is he okay? Is she?” Then before Andre could answer, Eliott noticed the stranger and narrowed his eyes, his shoulders squaring. The man watched Andre’s son with as much disdain. 

“Thomas,” Eliott spat, crossing his arms over his chest. _Thomas_. Everything began to click for Andre, and suddenly he felt himself growing angry. 

“Eliott,” Thomas said, rising from his seat. “What are you doing here?” Eliott huffed a sarcastic laugh that was bitter and so unlike himself.

“Marie is my family too-- much more than she is yours. I’m here to support Lucas, what are _you_ doing here.” 

“I was called. So, my son is here?” 

“Of course he is! Because he actually cares about his mother!” Eliott snapped, but Andre moved to stand in front of him before he could do anything rash. _No need for him to break his hand again._

“Eliott, go see Lucas. He’s in her room.” Eliott opened his mouth to protest, but Andre shut him down. “Go.” His son didn’t say anything more, but flashed one more look at Thomas before retreating down the hall to find his fiancé. As the door closed behind him, Andre turned to face Thomas; his turn to cross his arms and stand in defence. 

“I guess we were bound to meet,” Andre’s pleasantries had faded until he sounded as sharp as Eliott had. 

“Are you that boy’s father?”

“I am both Eliott and Lucas’ father.”

“If you expect me to protest that, you’re sorely mistaken. You can keep him.” Andre now fully understood why Eliott had punched him in the face all those years ago. He was finding himself holding himself back with all his strength. 

“I intend to,” Andre told him firmly. “Lucas is a wonderful person and I am lucky to have him joining my family.”

“Maybe he comes off as such, but I know how he truly is.” 

“You know absolutely nothing,” Andre argued in disagreement. “You don’t know the person your son has become, or the person he's still working hard to be. You haven’t watched him grow up these past years. You weren’t at his birthdays or at both his graduations, or there when he got assigned to his residency. You didn’t celebrate when he got engaged to my son, and you haven’t been there as they’ve planned their wedding. You’ve managed to miss all the milestones that get to make you a father because _having_ a kid, and _raising_ one is what separates people like you from me.”

“Dad!” Lucas' voice came from over his shoulder and Thomas went to open his mouth but Lucas wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at Andre. “It’s not worth it.” Eliott was just behind him, daring Thomas to make the wrong move. Andre pressed his lips together. _Dad._

“You’re right, Lucas. It’s not. Let’s go see your mother.”

“Lucas--” Thomas began, without sincerity, only to be stopped by his son. 

“Just sign the papers you need to sign, Thomas, then leave. Mom doesn’t deserve to put up with your shit today and I sure as hell don’t. Now, if you’ll excuse me-- my family and I are going to check on mom.” With that, Eliott wrapped his arm around his soon-to-be husband and walked them back to the room, with Andre following along with a proud grin. 

* * *

Andre returned home to find Jacinthe, book in hand as she sat curled in the corner sofa. She glanced up at him as he tossed himself down next to her, and noting the strange smile on his face she closed the cover. 

“He called me ‘dad’ today.” Jacinthe knew exactly who he was talking about, her own features settling on a pleasant expression. 

“That’s lovely, dear.” 

“Almost seven years now, and I don’t think he meant to but he did,” he continued, as if he had won a lottery. 

“At the fitting? How did it go?” 

“No-- well the fitting went fine-- but no, I went with Lucas to the clinic to see his mother and when I was there I ran into _Thomas_.” Jacinthe scrunched up her face at the mention of the man, his name having become a taboo amongst their family. 

“What was he like?”

“Aweful,” Andre answered truthfully with a sigh of exasperation. “The way he talks about his own kid-- he said we could keep Lucas cause he didn’t want him anyways.”

“That’s fucked up,” Jacinthe swore, and she never swore. 

“I almost punched him.” His wife gave him a pointed look at the threat of violence, but something about her warning felt lenient. “Come on, Jazz. After all those stories that we’ve heard-- and then just to see him like that, in person…”

“He should have gone to prison for neglect a long time ago; have all his parental rights revoked.” 

“Now that he’s marrying Eliott, his parents won’t have a say.” 

“Thank the lord for that.” 

“His mother’s not looking any better…” Andre continued, after a slight pause. Jacinthe reached out and took his hand. 

“I think we all wish his life had gone a little different-- a bit easier, but we can’t control everything for him either. We raised Eliott as best we could and he grew up to be a good person, with a good heart, and a beautiful mind. Lucas had the cards stacked against him from the beginning, but look-- they ended up in the same place. They’ll take care of each other. We can’t worry about them forever.”

Jacinthe always knew what to say. Caroline had turned out just like her father, in looks and in attitude. She had a warm heart, a mind for business and a strength that would let her run the world if she wished. Eliott had turned out like Jacinthe, a mirror image of her, along with her well spoken words and an eye for art. He had all her charm and charisma without lacking any of her kindness or any of her fight.

“We raised two great kids,” he agreed, her soft smile making his voice lighter. “And they have found great partners who make them even better.” 

“You’re going to be a crying disaster at their wedding aren’t you?” she teased, tilting her head back with an airy laugh. 

“I have to cry for two boys; I’m going to be pooling in my tears by the end of the night.” 

“I’ll pack extra tissues, darling.”

“You know,” he began. “We haven’t been on vacation in a while.” 

“What’s brought that thought to mind?” she asked, curiously but far from uninterested. He shrugged his shoulders against the sofa. 

“The boys are going to leave for their honeymoon to Bali, and Caroline is going to be taking Andrea and Phillipe to visit Denis’ family in the country for a while… no one’ll need us.” Jacinthe tapped her fingers against her book rythmincally as she thought about it. 

“Spain is lovely this time of year,” she offered, staring slightly off into the distance. 

“Italy, too.”

“We haven’t been to Greece since the Caroline was born…”

“Mykonos, I remember,” he said recalling their trip to the Mediterranean. “How about we do them all? I’m certain we can find a cruise.” Jacinthe tilted her head from side to side before deciding on her answer. 

“I’ll find out swimsuits, you buy the tickets.” This is why he loved her.

  
  



	8. Promises Made In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 5, 2027
> 
> Eliott and Lucas arrived for their honeymoon in Bali and take a moment to share their vows in the blissful serenity of paradise.

“When your sister said she wanted to help us out with the honeymoon, I didn’t expect her to rent us an entire fucking villa!” Lucas exclaimed as they finally found their way to the bedroom after having gotten lost in the maze that would their house for two weeks. It was beautifully lavish, with sheer curtains that moved with the breeze coming in through the open french doors. The house was entirely white and expensive, with floors they could see their reflections in and accents of green and tropical island vibes. The pool, that could be seen from every back window and door of the crescent shaped building, was as blue as Lucas’ eyes, the sun making it shimmer like glass. The bedroom was as aweing as the rest of the place as it’s four poster king sized bed overlooked the view of rolling hillside from the view of the french doors directly across from it. Everything was as sleek as a modern art gallery but as homey as a cottage. It was quite an odd balance it managed to strike. 

“I…” Eliott didn’t know what to say, his eyes trailing on everything in his vision with a lingering interest-- as if committing it to memory. “We should really step up her birthday gift this year.” Lucas snorted at the reply, managing to bring Eliott out of his daze and back to the moment at hand.  _ It was their honeymoon. They were married. M.A.R.R.I.E.D. _

“Now that we’re here,” Eliott mused, turning to his husband with a shy grin. “What should we do first?” He reached out and pulled Lucas to him with a shift move, holding him by the waist. 

“I have a whole itinerary,” he said, avoiding the obvious answer Eliott was striving for. The latter rolled his eyes, running his hands up Lucas’ back, pressing him closer. “I even colour coded it.” 

“Mmh,” he hummed fiegning interest, as he found himself preoccupied with leaving a trail of kisses down the younger man’s neck. 

“Every hour is planned out,” Lucas continued as if Eliott wasn’t trying to get with him. “Sticky noted, highlighted, time scheduled--”

“Lucas.” Eliott pulled back, giving him raised eyebrows and a tilted head; an expression of  _ ‘really?’ _ . “We have two weeks to do everything on your list. I promise we’ll do it all, but right now…” Eliott went to kiss him but Lucas ducked out of the way. 

“No distracting me,” he tisked, wiggling out of Eliott grip and walking over to his carry on bag. He removed a laminated sheet of charts and lists, and to his credit, it was perfectly organized. He held it out in front of himself with both hands, presenting it to Eliott, who now stood with his arms empty at his sides. 

“Yes, Lucas. It’s very nice.” 

“Don’t patronize me, Mr. Demaury-Lallemant. I take my schedules seriously.” 

“So do I, but can’t we make one tiny acception?” Eliott practically begged, pouting in order to make Lucas change his mind. His husband thought about it for a moment before placing the paper down on the nearest surface. Eliott excitedly closed the space between them, picking Lucas up, a yelp escaping from his mouth.

“Eliott!” he screeched amidst his laugher, his head tilted back as he was carried towards the bed in stereotypical bridal style fashion. He was lightly dropped onto the white, pillowy duvet with a bounce. “Hello,” he breathed as Eliott hovered over him with a soft, loving look in his eyes.

“Hello.” There was a moment of trenquil, calmness that settled over them as they let everything sink in. Lucas lifted his hand, his thumb brushing over Eliott’s jaw with a gentle touch. 

“I told you we’d be together forever,” Eliott whispered, as he rolled them both onto their sides to face each other. Lucas let his eyes fall shut, letting everything catch up with him as Eliott watched him with memory of his sister’s wedding flooding back to him. He remembered laying next to Lucas on the bed, one second having been lost in the mural, the next in the subtle notes of green in the younger boy’s bottle blue eyes. He remembered how Lucas had reached from him in his sleep, like a tether keeping him grounded from the restles thoughts that threatened to overshadow his dreams.

Running a hand over his side, Lucas opened his eyes again, a glossy sheen to them that could only come from the promise of tears. 

“You’re the best thing to happen to me-- the best kind of change,” Lucas spoke, his voice breaking ever so slightly as he recalled the words he had said to Eliott all those years ago. “The best kind.” They had chosen not to read personalized vows at their ceremony, perhaps over the fear that they would never being able to get a word out, but mainly because they knew that what they had to say-- to promise, was only for the other to hear. 

“You truely are the love of my life, Eliott,” he continued, a dreamy smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you how much you mean to me, because I feel like ‘I love you’ doesn’t cut it.

“You remind me how much better I can be, how much better I want to be. Everyday, you give me a reason to keep pushing through all the shitty times. I’ll always think you deserve better, but yet, you picked me for some unfathomable reason and I couldn’t be more grateful. I love you, sickness and in health, better or worse, rich or poor-- all of it. All one hundred and fifty percent of it, because I’d rather suffer with you then be without you. Every single time, no exception.” Lucas brushed away a tear that fell from Eliott’s cheek. 

“I was always afraid you would push me away,” Eliott began softly, playing with a strand of Lucas’ hair. “I didn’t want to ruin what we had, because that was good enough-- if I couldn’t have you love me, I thought I could at least have you as my friend. Then I thought I might lose that too when I had my manic episode and freaked you out, but you stuck around. Then you agreed to help me with the stupidest, most embarrassing situation that could have easily blown up in our faces-- but you stuck around even then. It felt like the universe was pointing to you, circling you with a big red pen, screaming  _ this one _ .  _ He’s the one who will make you want to fight against the darkness. He’s the one who will never treat you like a statistic. He’s the one who will stay. _ I hope you know how absolutely bullshit it is that you think I could do better when that’s not even possible. You are the greatest good and I will never let you go.” 

The promise of tears had come to fruition as Eliott shared his vows, and it was his turn to wipe them away as they fell. 

“I love you,” Lucas muttered as he leaned forward to meet his lips. Seven years later, and Eliott never ceased to feel overwhelmed by the feeling he got each time they kissed; every one finding a way to be different and even more speical than the last.

The way Eliott loved Lucas was the way a person whose never fallen in love would describe it. 

A comfortable, yet chest aching, stomach dropping, sensation that made his vision blur and his thoughts muddled if he thought about it too long. A relaxed atmosphere in which they moved like a choreographed dance through life-- seperate but always entwined. As if a string were tied between them, letting them wander as far as they wished, but always drawing them back to the other at the end of the day. It wasn’t a suffocating smoke of passion or air choking feeling that made him faint whenever he was near Lucas. It hadn’t been for years, but that wasn’t because it had faded away. It was because Eliott had gotten so used to it that he became numb to the intoxication; like poising yourself little by little until you develop an immunity. 

With his entire heart in the other man’s hands, he had nothing left to give him. He had taken his body, his soul, his heart. He had become his breaths, his thoughts, his hopes. What had Lucas not impacted? The question was useless because that’s what happens when you choose to share your life with someone; they know every part of you, even the parts you wish they didn’t, and even the parts you didn’t know yourself. 

“I love you, too,” Eliott returned the sentiment when they broke a part, resting their foreheads together, the sounds of their breaths filling the space between them. “In every universe.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support for the first fic and now for the compilation of shorts! I hadn't written this version of Lucas and Eliott since the end of March and coming back to this universe felt like a cast reunion! I had forgotten about how much love all these characters have for each other! Revisiting Andre's relationship with Lucas, and Eliott's relationship with Caroline, really reminded me about how amazing family can be. But even those raised with little to no familial support system can still end up in the same place as someone who did, and I think that this universe might be the happiest I've written and perhaps even my favourite.
> 
> Thank you all! And I enjoy hearing your feedback!   
> Much love <3


End file.
